This invention relates to apparatus for push towing barges, and more particularly to new and improved apparatus for coupling a tug positioned at the stern of the barge to the barge for push towing of the latter in a simple and highly effective manner.
The distinct powering advantage of push towing a barge over pulling the barge by a tugboat are well known and a number of tug/barge configurations have been proposed heretofore for this purpose. In one linkage arrangement, the tug is releasably attached to the barge stern through a structural framework, with the tug clear of contact with the barge. Other arrangements have included trunnion mountings adapted to be extended from both sides of the hull of the tug into sockets formed in wing wall extensions of the barge. While such arrangements are effective, they are not entirely satisfactory, because linkage of the tug and the barge can be effected only with some difficulty. Also, the tug cannot always be disengaged quickly enough in a dangerous situation to enable it to come around with attached towline to tow the barge in a conventional manner.
It is an object of the invention, accordingly, to provide a new and improved apparatus for coupling a tug to the stern of a barge that is free from the above-noted deficiencies of the apparatus available heretofore.